


Fursona 3: April Showers

by threewalls



Series: Fursona 3 [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Double Drabble, First Time, Furry, M/M, Marking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>So right to smell like Aki, smell of Aki, to smell like brothers the way their wolves were brothers.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fursona 3: April Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/gifts).



Shinjiro broke the stalemate, dropping forward into a crouch. Aki bit his lip, whined Shinjiro's name, like a question. Maybe they'd never said, but as if he couldn't smell how much Shinjiro wanted him, as if he thought Shinjiro couldn't smell the same on him.

"Do it." Shinjiro shut his eyes. Their wolves inside were new, but just twenty minutes outside the dark hour, the wolves inside were strong.

Aki's piss hit his face, hot, sharply scented and so good. So right to smell like Aki, smell of Aki, to smell like brothers the way their wolves were brothers. Shinji shook his head, his hair dripping on his hands. If he just reached out with his tongue...

"Oh-- Sh-- Shinji."

Shinji grinned. That didn't sound like a question.

And Aki was down with him, right there in the puddle of his own piss. Aki was licking his face, with broad, wet strokes of his tongue, rubbing his face against Shinjiro's. Shinjiro nipped his jaw.

Aki leaned back, pulled his shirt up to his pits, tilted his head to show neck. Shinjiro growled. Shit, Aki's skin was so white in the moonlight, it glowed.

"C'mon, Shinji," he said, panting, "do me!"


End file.
